


Courage

by InKnPaPeR



Series: Strength, Courage, and Devotion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - World War II, Consent, Consent is Sexy, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Overcoming Adversity, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexist Language, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InKnPaPeR/pseuds/InKnPaPeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second installment of my WWII Omega Verse AU.</p><p>It’s 1943, Stiles is a twenty year old omega overseas. He has just finished his military training, and he is heading out on covert special ops missions throughout Europe during WWII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the second installment of my Omega Verse story. It is set during WWII. Because of the time period there are very strict rules on what type of relationships are acceptable. This means that Alphas marry Omegas, and betas marry betas. Though there are secret omega/beta, omega/omega, and alpha/alpha pairings that are considered very taboo. There are also certain expectations of how alphas, omegas, and betas are supposed to behave and what goals and personality traits they should have. I know, it’s a dated way of thinking, but this story is set during the 1940’s.
> 
> Basic Sex Determination:  
> •Omegas  
> -Males have external and internal male genitalia and internal female genitalia, they also have scent glands.  
> -Females have external and internal female genitalia, they also have scent glands.  
> •Betas  
> -Males have normal internal and external male genitalia.  
> -Females have normal internal and external female genitalia.  
> •Alphas  
> -Males have normal internal and external male genitalia, with the addition of a knot and scent glands.  
> -Females have both external and internal female genitalia. They also have external and internal male genitalia, complete with knot and scent glands.
> 
> Heats and Ruts:  
> •Omegas  
> -Both male and female omegas experience a biannual heat that lasts for a week. They do not lose control of their bodies or senses when this occurs. They simply feel an urgent need to procreate. They do release pheromones that entice alphas. They can legally take suppressants, either herbal or factory made, to stop the heat and hide their scent from others. This allows them to appear like betas until they get married. This is to ensure no Omega is taken without their consent.  
> •Betas  
> -Betas do not experience heats or ruts. They are essentially like normal humans with increased speed and agility.  
> •Alphas  
> -Both male and female alphas experience a biannual rut that lasts for a week. They do not lose control of their bodies or senses when this occurs. They do feel an urgent need to procreate and they can become highly aggressive due to the increased levels of testosterone in their systems.
> 
> Abilities:  
> •Alphas  
> -They are stronger, faster, and have better senses then the betas or omegas. They are seen as natural leaders.  
> •Omegas  
> -They are stronger, faster, and have better senses than the betas. They are seen as the moral compass of society.  
> •Betas  
> -They are the weakest people in society. To put things in perspective they are stronger, faster, and have better senses than humans, but there are no humans in this universe. They are seen as the “right hand man” to both alphas and omegas.
> 
> Societal Expectations and Standards:  
> •There is a power imbalance in this universe.  
> •Alphas have it made.  
> •The betas and omegas are somewhat equal.  
> •Betas have more freedom, but omegas are valued more because they are the only ones that can create more alphas and omegas.  
> •There are more and more progressive individuals in this universe that see alphas, betas, and omegas as equals. They’re basically on the cusp of an equality revolution.  
> •Omegas traditionally get jobs as teachers, nurses, or secretaries. They are expected to quit their jobs and start producing more alpha and omega children when they mate and/or marry.  
> •Alphas can pursue any job or educational endeavor they desire. They are expected to settle down with a nice omega and provide for them and their future family.  
> •Betas can also pursue any job or educational endeavor they desire. They can mate and/or marry and have children, but because a beta couple only produces beta children it’s not seen as a highly important life goal for them to have.  
> •The people in this universe can only mate once, but if their mate ever dies it is fairly common for people to marry someone else. Mating is seen as a very spiritual and eternal connection, whereas marriage is seen as a commitment and partnership for this life.

     Location: Paris, France

     Language(s) Spoken while Undercover: French or German

     Allison and I have been in Paris for about a month now. We assumed our different identities right after we got off the train and boarded the ferry for France.

     I’m now Jean Comtois, and Allison is Iva Gosse.

     Immediately after we arrived we got a tiny studio flat to share. A week after being in Paris, “Iva” got a job as a barmaid in a pub that was frequented by German soldiers, and I got a job as a waiter that was popular with Nazi’s and their sympathizers.

     Since being in France I have realized that Allison has a special hatred for Nazi soldiers and their sympathizers. No one likes them, but there’s something deeply personal about Allison’s hatred. There’s a heaviness to Allison now. Sometimes I see her look at different landmarks and there’s a deep sadness that emanates from her.

     At night she’ll whisper in rapid French about how beautiful the city once was. How alive and picturesque she remembers it. She says that what’s left now is not her Paris. It’s a bastardization, a hollow ghost town devoid of what once made it beautiful.

     I can’t say anything to comfort her. How can I? Nothing could make what has happened right. Instead I listen quietly and squeeze her hand when her voice gets wobbly.

     The restaurant I work at is okay. The food is superb, but the customers leave something to be desired. I have my ass pinched on a daily basis. Now, logically I know that not all alphas are horny Knot-heads that treat omegas poorly, but it’s hard to remember that when I have to put up with these assholes!

     They lean close to me and whisper things like:

     “Poor omega, no alpha to keep you warm at night. I could always help you with that.”

     “How does a gorgeous creature like you not have an alpha to call their own?”

     “When do you get off beautiful?”

     Basically it’s just a series of come-ons that do not work on me, or any other omega I’ve met. I mean, do they really think that in just two short sentences I’ll just up and leave with them? I haven’t even expressed any interest in them. My body language, and actual language, has been saying, “No.”

     I can also smell the alcohol on their breath, and feel them grabbing my ass. Those two factors don’t exactly scream romance.

     It’s even worse when there’s no alcohol on their breath. If there’s alcohol at least you can blame their poor manners on that, but to know that they’ll treat an omega like a sex object when they’re sober is incredibly disheartening.

     I know I’ve had a one-night-stand before, but I didn’t treat Jasper like a piece of meat. Plus, we were both on the same page. We both wanted to be together. Had Jasper even given a hint that he didn’t want to be with me, I would have backed off immediately. After all, no-commitment dalliances doesn’t make a person any less deserving of respect.

     It's hard for me to believe that I have to put up with all of that nonsense, and I’m allegedly working in an upscale restaurant.

     Allison gets that, and then some because she works in a bar.

     She’s had soldiers try to follow her home or catch her off guard on several occasions. Allison is quick and sneaky though, so they never catch her. If they did catch her they would not be alive long enough to regret it. I know that for sure.

     Now, before we left the estate in England, Allison and I were informed of who we would be working with throughout Europe. Our contact is another special ops team called The Wolf Pack. Every two months, on the very last Saturday of the month at eleven p.m., Allison or I will meet with one of their members and relay information until they give us new orders on where we’re to travel next.

     Allison and I learned a special code that The Wolf Pack uses, and we will deliver all information to them using it.

     We have also developed our own code for when we we're to head out and meet them. It’s simple and cheesy, but basically one of us will have a late date with a handsome soldier at the Eiffel tower.

     So, on the last Saturday of our second month I ask, “Iva, do you have a date with that soldier tonight?”

     She laughs brightly, “Yes, I do. I will be out late so do not wait up for me.”

     “Be careful, you know how rowdy those men can get.”

     “I swear, Jean, you worry like an old maid. He is a perfect gentleman, I will be fine.”

     Our conversations are kind of stilted when we’re Iva and Jean. We just can’t ever risk being ourselves. You never know who might be listening in. The only time Allison ever even remotely breaks her Iva character is when she’s lamenting what has happened to her country in the dead of night. It’s a risk for her, but I think she needs to express that pain.

     When she gets back that evening it’s about three in the morning. I’m kind of shocked she was gone for so long. I get up to make sure she’s okay when I notice her expression.

     She looks…happy, light even. I’ve never seen her genuinely look that way before.

     I whisper, “Iva, are you alright?”

     “Yes, I’m wonderful.”

     “Was the date that good?”

     “Oh yes! He was just perfect, Jean. Such a gentleman and so caring.”

     I look at her oddly. This wasn’t what we had discussed. She was just supposed to say the date was nice and she would see him again. She wasn’t supposed to be all lovesick.

     Maybe she had a crush on the contact?

     Ugh, I do not want to deal with whatever weirdness this is.

     I say, “I’m so happy for you. Will you be seeing him again?”

     “Absolutely.” Then she drops the conversation and hums softly while she gets ready for bed.

     I’m torn between being happy for her and frustrated. We cannot afford to create relationships behind enemy lines. What if her soldier dies? What if they get caught? What if she gets pregnant?

     Oh God, I am like an old maid.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....guess who we finally get to meet?  
> Up next we finally learn all about Allison's complicated backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my semester has started. I'll still try to update once a week, but I get really focused when in school. So I'm sorry if posting slows down more. Just know that I haven't given up on the story.

     Location: Paris, France

     Languages Spoken while Undercover: French or German

     It’s about ten thirty at night, and I’m standing in a park near the outskirts of the city. Allison informed me that when my contact shows up he’ll be dressed in a German military uniform and he’ll say, “My, what big eyes you have.”

     Then I am to respond with, “All the better to see you with.”

     After that we’ll pretend to canoodle in the park and I’ll subtly slip him a coded letter about everything relevant that has happened to Allison and me these last two months.

     Allison also gave me a coded letter for the man she met with last month. She knows my contact will be a different soldier, but she wants me to hand off her love note to him to give to her guy. So, she’s basically using us like the postal service. The code translates out to someone named Scott. All that makes me think of is my Scott. Actually, later I’ll have to ask Allison what her “date” looked like last month. If he has a crooked jaw and brown hair, then he probably is my Scott. But, what are the actual chances of that? I’m probably just getting my hopes up for nothing.

     I’m beginning to think that I’ve been stood up when someone taps me on the shoulder. I whip around and am met with piercing green eyes, and that DAMN stubble again.

     I hiss out, “You!”

     He looks taken aback at my outburst. He recovers quickly though, and says in a flirty voice, “My, what big eyes you have.”

     I pull myself together at that. No reason to be unprofessional. I don’t even know why I freaked out. I respond, “The better to see you with.”

     He smiles, and leans in to kiss both of my cheeks. I return them. Fuck I think my knees just got weak. Is that a thing that happens?

     Focus, Stilinski!

     He asks “How have you been?”

     “Busy. The restaurants been packed full lately.”

     “Is that a bad thing?”

     “No, we’re lucky to have such good business during a war, it’s just slightly stressful some days.”

     He puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes them in a comforting manner. “So, what would you like to do tonight?”

     “Just sit with me for a while, I haven’t seen you all week.”

     He smiles softly at me, “Of course.”

     He takes my hand and leads me over to a secluded park bench. We cuddle up beside each other on the bench so that to the outside world we just look like two lovers exchanging sweet nothings. When I don’t think anyone is looking I slip several pieces of paper written in the Wolf Pack coded language into the soldiers “borrowed” Nazi uniform.

     The man leans in and whispers in my ear, “Derek.”

     “Huh?”

     “My name is Derek. Sergeant Major Derek Hale. It’s nice to meet you…?”

     “Staff Sergeant Stiles Stilinski. Call me Jean, Jean Comtois, while we’re here though.”

     “Of course, Jean. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

     I scoff. I’m sure Mr. Alpha is sooo pleased to work with an omega.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “I’m sure you say that to all the omegas.”

     He looks bewildered.

     I roll my eyes and say, “Braeden. Claw marks on her neck, terrifying to be around. Ring any bells?”

     “The girl from London? We didn’t really talk much.”

     “Oh, I’m sure you didn’t” Why am I doing this? Am I mad at him? Why am I mad at him?

     He hisses under his breath, “I’m not sure that this is entirely fair, JEAN. What right do you have to judge me?”

     “None. Perhaps I just don’t want to be one of your many omegas, ALPHA.”

     “Ma-many omegas? What? You don’t even know me.”

     “I know enough!”

     “You only know what you saw in the corridor of a hotel, the night before both Braeden and I shipped off to active warzones.”

     I freeze.

     He smirks against my ear and says, “That’s right, Jean. I knew you were there. You have a very distinct scent. I could pick you out in a crowd of people.”

     I shiver and ask, “Then what did I see?”

     “Not that it’s any of your business, but you saw two people who decided to spend the night enjoying each other’s company.”

     “Oh, is that what you’re calling fucking?” Seriously, I have no idea why I’m mad at him. I was out doing the same thing that night.

     “If you’d like to be crass about it, then yes. We fucked. We’re adults, and sex isn’t a bad thing. It was just a good time, no strings attached. Are you going to demonize either of us for that?”

     I sound indignant when I whisper out, “No! Of course not.”

     “Why are you upset then?”

     “I’m not upset. I just don’t want Braeden or myself being targeted by some alpha-wolf.”

     “How very narrow minded of you. What makes you think I came on to Braeden? Also, why do you assume I’ll fall all over you? You smell nice, but not that nice.”

     I make a quiet insulted noise. “That’s it, you’ve gotten your information. I’m leaving…you…you pig!”

     “Fine by me, you prude. We’ve waited long enough to not be suspicious anyway.”

     We stand up slowly and then exchange a, slightly rough, but quick kiss goodnight. I hate the way I melt into it. His body is so warm and firm. It’s not uncomfortable either. There’s something very reassuring and safe about being held against all that muscle.

     When we break apart we just stare at each other for a heated second. He licks his lips and I mirror his actions. The moment is over soon though.

     Derek shakes his head and husks out, “Goodnight, Jean. I’ll see you again soon.”

     “Goodnight.”

     Then, we calmly head in opposite directions. My lips tingle all the way home, and then continue feeling weird into the next day.

     In the morning I’m still thinking about him. Stupid Derek. He’s such an ass. I don’t know how I know he’s an ass, but he is! I just know it! He has to be. Why else would I be so angry at him?

     Allison asks, “Jean, was your date okay last night? He wasn’t mean to you, was he?”

     “No, Iva. He was fine, I’m just grumpy. I got in late so I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

     “Okay, um, did you give him my letter?”

     “Yes...” I remember what I wanted to ask Allison, so I get up and grab a piece of paper.

     We finish the conversation in coded writing:

     _Stiles: Does your Scott by any chance have brown hair and a crooked jaw?_

_Allison: Yes, why? Did you meet with Scott last night? They were supposed to send you a different contact._

_Stiles: No, I met with a man named Derek. Is Scott’s last name McCall?_

_Allison: Yeah…how’d you know?_

_Stiles: He’s my best friend from Beacon Hills. I haven’t gotten a letter from him in a while. Is he okay?_

_Allison: Yes, as okay as he can be._

_Stiles: That’s good._

_Allison: Do you want me to tell him something for you when we meet again?_

_Stiles: Yeah, I’ll write a letter and give it to you next month. Thanks._

     Allison smiles at me and then takes the piece of paper and throws it into our small oven and lights it on fire.That’s the good thing about paper, all evidence can easily be destroyed.

     After that we walk around Paris together. We keep our eyes and ears open for anything of importance. Honestly, I’m kind of excited we only have two months left here. I need a change. Now I don’t think I’ll be sent anywhere easier or safer, but at least it’ll be new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek and Stiles will have a happily ever after, but you know, it's Derek and Stiles, they can't just be instantly in love. One of the things I love about them is the give and take of their relationship. They challenge each other.  
> At least in my mind that's how they work.  
> Oh, and Derek isn't as grumpy in this fic because his family is alive. So he's a happier and less damaged person here. He still has some trauma though, which we'll learn about later, so there will be some Derek angst in here.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a dark chapter. There is a death, don't worry though, it's an evil person. This is also the last chapter that has Allison and Stiles in France.  
> Next up Belgium, and Stiles encounters Derek again.

     Location: Paris, France

     Languages Spoken while Undercover: French or German

     Allison and I have one month left in Paris when something happens. We’re walking down the street on a Sunday afternoon when a car pulls up by one of our favorite bakeries. A striking female alpha, with caramel colored hair, that’s dressed in military garb gets out of the car along with several other soldiers. She smirks at them and they all walk into the shop with purpose.

     The whole street briefly freezes. We all know what this means. Soldiers don’t show up to deliver good news. Someone is going to be arrested, or worse.

     Allison’s body is rigid beside mine, more so than it ever has been before when we’ve witnessed this kind of thing. Before I can ask her any questions she grabs my hand and pulls me down several side streets. She finally stops us behind an alleyway where she leans against a wall and clutches at her chest.

     I ask, “Iva, are you alright?”

     She looks at me with wild eyes and whispers, “No, I don’t believe I am. Did you notice the woman across the street from us? The alpha in the German military uniform?”

     I nod, “She was hard to miss. Do you know her?”

     “Unfortunately.”

     “Do you want to talk about it?”

     She shakes her head. “Not here.”

     She composes herself and grabs my arm. She calmly leads me from the alley, and then we leisurely stroll back to our flat. When we get inside Allison goes to get some paper, and we take our seats at the table.

     We pick the conversation back up in our coded writing:

     _Allison: The woman we saw today was my aunt. I never told any of you about my family. It’s not because I don’t trust you all, it’s because I am deeply ashamed of my families actions._

_They are supporters of the Nazi’s._

_When the Nazi’s first came to power overseas my aunt, Kate, was fascinated by the power Hitler wielded. My grandfather, Gerard, shared her enthusiasm. It quickly spread to the rest of my family. With the exception of my father, my mother, and myself._

_When Hitler’s reach came to France, they didn’t fight it. They embraced it and began climbing the ranks in the German military. They did…unspeakable things._

_My parents ignored it until the rules for young omegas came into place. My father and mother reluctantly pulled me off of suppressants, but my father continued to secretly train me in combat. He said I needed to know how to defend myself. We stayed and played along with our extended family. Not because we agreed with them, we just wanted to survive. I know it doesn't make it okay. I'm just telling you our reasons._

_Our complacency changed when a German military officer became interested in me. His name was Matt Daehler. He courted me in earnest. He was forward and aggressive. One night he attacked me. He said he was tired of me playing coy. In his eyes he was entitled to me. I defended myself a little too well that night. He died._

_I ran to tell my father and mother. They helped me hide the body, but we all knew what the penalty was for killing an officer. I would not be given a fair trial. We had to escape France or my life was forfeit. We left that same night. We only took some weapons, a few articles of clothing, and some money to bribe our way out of the country._

_By some stroke of luck we made it out of France undetected. We ended up in England where my father joined the British military. He was seen as a great asset because of the inside information he gained from my aunt and grandfather, also because he is very skilled with all weaponry._

_My family was not happy about what they saw as our betrayal. We were disowned. Kate and Gerard took it further than that though. They came to England in secret  looking for revenge with a small group of soldiers under their command. One night when we were all at home, they attacked. We were outgunned and outnumbered. We ran for it, but Kate shot my mother through the head. My father had to drag me away from her corpse so I wouldn’t meet the same fate. I still remember hearing Kate’s laughter after she realized she had hit her target._

_After that my dad took me to America. He still worked for the British military, but he wanted me as far away from Kate and Gerard as possible. Later I convinced him to let me join as well, and now here we are._

_Stiles: Allison, I am so sorry. That’s terrible._ I reach across the table and squeeze her hand.

_Allison: Thank you._

_Stiles, I’m going to kill Kate. I’m going to kill her if it’s the last thing I do. I wanted to ignore her while I was here. I wasn’t going to seek her out, but I can’t go back now that I’ve seen her. Will you help me?_

_Stiles: Yes. What’s your plan?_

_Allison: Reconnaissance to start with. I need you to watch her on your days off. I would, but I can't risk her seeing me. I’ll give you the directions to the old house. She likes omegas, especially male ones. Actually, she has a thing for destroying any man whether he’s alpha, beta, or omega._

_Stiles: So you want me to spy on her and get her interested in me?_

_Allison: Yes, not on a long-term basis though. Just learn her schedule, and then before we leave France you’ll be in a place where she can notice you. You’ll have to drop the coy omega act when she sees you. She likes strong-willed people. She says it makes breaking them that much more fun._

_Stiles: She sound like a sick person._

_Allison: She is. After she’s noticed you, you’ll lead her to a secluded part of the town. I’ll take her out with an arrow, and then we’ll leave the country._

_Stiles: Okay._

_Allison: I’m sorry for asking you to do this._

_Stiles: Don’t be. You saved my ass in that alley, I know it was you. Plus, Kate sounds like she has it coming to her._

     Allison smiles and jumps across the table knocking me over with a hug. We land on the floor, and I hold her as she cries softly into my shoulder. We stay that way for a while. When Allison finally calms down we get up and then I burn the conversation in our stove.

     The next month goes by in a blur. I do as requested and stalk Kate on my days off from the restaurant. Honestly, the more I watch her the more I want to kill her. Sometimes omegas, betas, and alphas stagger out of her home in the early hours of the morning while trying to cover bruises and cuts. The woman is a monster.

     For the most part Kate stays in crowded city areas where she can bully large groups of people at once, but I do notice that she prefers this brothel on the outskirts of town, and goes there a few times a week. I’ve never been in, but if a woman like Kate goes there I can only imagine what kind of horrors befall the people that work there. I decide that’s where I’ll set Kate's trap. I’ll intercept her on her way to the brothel, and disrespect her. If Allison is right about her, she won’t be able to resist trying to teach me a lesson.

     I tell Allison my plan, and she wholeheartedly approves. Now we just have to wait another week for Allison’s meeting, and our orders, before we can put the plan into motion. It comes swiftly enough though. Allison meets with Scott and she gives him my letter. We also find out we’re going to Spa, Belgium in a few days’ time.

     Luckily, we end up having just enough time to enact our plan against Kate. The night we have a train scheduled I place myself in Kate’s path. Allison is up ahead in a dense grove of trees, with our bags, waiting.

     Kate strolls by after I’ve been loitering for about twenty minutes. She winks at me and I roll my eyes. She pauses and doubles back towards me.

     She puts her arm around my shoulders and says, “What are you doing out her all by yourself, beautiful?”

     “None of your business.”

     “Oh, I think you’ll find it is, omega. I’m with the military, and it is very much my business. I work to keep these streets safe for sweet little things like you. Now, tell me why you’re out here.”

  
      “Waiting for a soldier of my own, now leave.”

     She glares at me. “Now, now, don’t be ungrateful. I’m just worried about your well-being, and you’re being very unfriendly. How about a smile?”

     “If I give you a smile, will you leave?”

     “It depends on the smile. If it’s too beautiful I might have to stick around and make sure this soldier is worthy of you.”

     I make sure to look nervous and then I glance at my watch and say, “Listen, I think he’s stood me up. I’m going to go home. Goodbye.”

     I turn to leave and she grabs my arms and links it with hers, “Now what kind of alpha would I be if I let an omega walk home alone? Another alpha might not take too kindly to you disrespecting them as you have me.”

     “I don’t need help walking home. I’ll be fine.”

     She clamps her arm tight to mine and says, “Hush, child. I insist. Lead the way.”

     I make sure to look as uncomfortable as possible, it’s not hard to do, and start walking towards the grove. The whole time we walk Kate sniffs at me deeply. Her eyes gleam with excitement. She thinks she’s getting the best of me in this situation.

     When we get to the trees I say, “It’s a shortcut. Otherwise I run into alphas.”

     She looks even more pleased by this development. She probably thinks having me alone in a dark area is the perfect place to strike. She says, “Clever boy,” and follows me into the trees.

     When we get to the place where I left Allison I pretend to trip and fall down.

     Kate laughs as I hit the ground. She says, “Well, this is as good a time as any,” and begins to undo her jacket. Her smile turns sharp and wicked and she says, “You’re going to learn some manners tonight bit-“

     She doesn’t get to finish her threat. An arrow sticks out from the center of her forehead. It barely made any sound as Allison shot it. Kate crumples to the ground. I check her pulse, and sure enough she’s dead. I take the money from Kate's pockets, as well as several documents she had on her. Allison and I can analyze them and then report back if they have any useful information. Then, I say, “Iva, mission accomplished.” 

     I hear a sigh of relief from the trees. Allison drops down and looks glorious in her victory. She doesn’t spare Kate a second glance. Instead she puts away her weapon and gives me smile. She says, “We have a train to catch, Jean.”

     We smile at each other briefly, grab our bags, and head towards the train.

     Belgium here we come.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet again.  
> Next up Stiles hears from Scott.

     Location: Spa, Belgium.

     Languages Spoken While Undercover: Dutch, French, and German.

     On the way to Belgium Allison and I resumed our new identities. She became Letje Peeters, and I became Aloin Janssens. We immediately found a small one bedroom flat when we got there and started scoping out potentially useful places we could work.

     It proved difficult to find the right place, but eventually I find a job as a cashier at a train station, and Allison finds work as a seamstress in a small shop. Before long we were blending right in once again.

     I work behind a booth, so I’m fairly separated from everyone. Basically, there’s a great deal of personal space afforded to me, and I appreciate it. My boss is a fellow male omega, and he seems alright. Every once in a while he even makes faces at the Nazi soldiers when he thinks no one is looking. It's dangerous of him to do so, but I do admire his spirit.

     I like the train station so far. It’s always busy so people don’t really notice me. It’s the perfect place to people watch. I get to know when and where large groups of Nazi soldiers are going. So, this position could provide amazing Intel. Allison’s job will be useful as well. She hears a lot of gossip from the people that frequent the shop. She thinks she’s found a family that is hiding Jewish people. The amount of clothing they bring in to be fixed doesn’t add up to her. She’s thinking maybe we can help them, and I hope she’s right.

     Before I know it our first two months in Spa have flown by. It’s my turn to meet our contact again. Part of me hopes it is Derek, and the other really doesn’t want it to be him. If it does end up being him I should apologize, I had no right to get mad at him last time. I’ve thought about our last encounter far too much to be perfectly honest, and after analyzing everything I think I should apologize.

     Unless he really is an ass, and then all bets are off.

     I get ready, probably putting more effort than I should into my appearance. I make sure my hair is combed nice and I wear a red button up shirt that Allison says shows off my shoulders, slim waist, and somehow makes my eyes look brighter. I may also wear a pair of trousers that are slightly too tight and make my ass look round and perky. I’m refusing to analyze why I’m dressing this way and going through all this trouble.

     Denial, denial, and more denial is my life motto. Well, it is when it concerns scruffy faced alphas that may or may not be assholes.

     We’re supposed to meet at a park in the center of town. It’s small, but it has a beautifully manicured garden. I go and stand by a fountain and wait. I can’t stop myself from chewing on my own lips as the minutes tick by.

     Derek sneaks up on me once again. I would freak out, but I instantly recognize his scent from last time. It smells like pine trees and petrichor. Something about it is fresh, comforting, and makes me feel all warm and snuggly inside. He wraps his arms around me from behind and goes straight to my neck where he takes a big sniff. He whispers in German, “What should I call you?”

  
      I refuse to admit that I lean into the scenting, and I also absolutely and totally refuse to acknowledge that I might have shivered when I felt his warm breath lightly brush across my neck. Neither of those things happened.

     I slowly turn around and return his embrace. I lean in and scent him. It would be perfect if he didn't have to wear the German military uniform. I understand it's importance, but I don't like seeing it on him. I figure two can play this game so I go up to his ear and lightly nibble on the lobe before saying, “Aloin.”

     He leans back to observe me and if I’m not mistaken his cheeks look a little flushed. Victory is mine! The rest of our conversation is continued in German.

     Derek says, “You look lovely tonight, Aloin.”

     “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

     “How’s work?”

     “The train station is always busy, but my boss is a good man. What about you, soldier?”

     He cocks an eyebrow and says, “Isn’t it obvious.”

     I roll my eyes, “I suppose so.”

     “How is your roommate?”

     “Letje is good, she likes the seamstress shop. She says she has a lot of good customers. How’s your team?”

     “They are well. We are very lucky. Come and walk with me, love.”

     He takes my hand and we stroll around the small park. I assume he’s looking for a bench, but all of the ones in this park are occupied at the moment. He changes direction and we head out of the park and walk along a busy street. It’s necessary. We need a dark and not very crowded area to exchange the information.

     We continue walking and then we turn down another street and walk down some steps. It puts us in front of another fountain with a wall to our backs. We’re about to do the exchange, I have the papers out, when we see some Nazi soldiers head down the steps towards us. My eyes open wide and I look towards Derek. We’re fucked.

     He scrunches up his face, steps in front of me, and then quickly pushes my back against the wall. He invades my space and whispers, “Sorry, gotta make it look real.” Then he crashes our mouths together.

     It is possibly the best and worst kiss of my entire life.

     It’s the best because Derek’s lips are firm but gentle. With one hand he cups the back of my neck, and he wraps the other around my waist and pulls me in close. It’s just…and he’s…with his tongue… and his body is warm and pressing me into the wall…and just…fuck…what was I saying again?

     Oh yeah, it’s the worst because Derek is only doing this to distract the soldiers passing by. Speaking of soldiers. I open my eyes to glance around and they’ve already passed us. How did I miss that? Derek notices the change and he pulls back from the kiss. I may make a small disappointed noise.

     I husk out, “That was some quick thinking.”

     His pupils are dilated and he’s staring at my mouth like our lips parting has personally offended him. He says, “Yeah, um, sorry about that. It worked though…so that’s…yeah.” He shakes himself and takes a step back from me and says, “The exchange, Aloin.”

     I nod. “Yeah, the exchange.”

     I surprise him and pull him close again. While we embrace I sneak my hands into my jacket and then transfer the information to Derek’s coat. I stiffen when I feel Derek doing the same thing to me.

     He says, “Scott wanted to write back to you.”

     I say, “Oh. Walk me back to the park.”

     “I could walk you home.”

     “Okay…but carefully. We can’t draw attention to ourselves.”

     “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

     I take his hand and we start walking towards my flat. It’s surprisingly not awkward. Derek’s hand is warm in mine and he has this great calming presence. He’s doesn’t seem like he’d be a big talker, but his face is very expressive. We see several people behaving in a disorderly manner and each time Derek’s eyebrows manage to scold them. I don’t know how, but they do.

     When we reach my building Derek says, “This was nice.”

     “Yeah it was.”

     He leans in, presses a chaste kiss to my lips, and then says goodnight.

     I stand at the door to my building for a few moments and watch Derek walk away. Suddenly I think, _fuck it, I want a kiss that’s real_. I chase after him saying, “Wait.”

     He turns around and his eyebrows project his surprise.

     When I get to him I push him into a wall and say, “I want it to be more than a distraction,” and then I kiss him with everything I’ve got. Derek moans low and rough. He grabs me and pulls me tighter to him, my feet even come off of the floor slightly.

     When we pull back Derek says, "It was always more than a distraction for me. You're, so...you."

     I laugh and say, “I have a bad habit of being me."

     "I like it."

     Damn, this guy is killing me. "Good. I'll uh, See you soon.”

     He nods and smirks. He says, “Definitely.”

     I then quickly make my way to the building again, and when I turn around before I close the door Derek is still staring at me and smiling. I smile happily to myself and go upstairs feeling happy and light. I have no idea how him and me got here, but I'm glad we did.

     He's still a possible ass though, he's just one I want to kiss, a lot.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters are read and written.  
> Next up, the last two months in Belgium, and Stiles and Derek meet again.

     Location: Spa, Belgium.

     Languages Spoken While Undercover: Dutch, French, and German.

     After my last encounter with Derek I’ve been on cloud nine. The kiss was something else. I don’t know why I feel so strongly about him, but I do. I know that when I first met him I was rude, and angry about Braeden, but I didn’t really have any reason to be. Braeden and him really didn’t do anything wrong. Part of me wants to dislike him still, he’s an alpha, and we’re in a warzone. That being said, the logical part of my brain is outweighed by how I feel when I’m around him, or when I think about him.

     I care about him, in some weird and unexplainable way, and once I start caring about someone I don’t stop. It’s kind of my thing.

     The only damper on my emotions are from reading Scott’s letter. It reads:

     _Stiles,_

_I am so happy you’re okay. When I got your note from Allison, I was shocked. To be perfectly honest, I was also furious with you too. It’s not that I think you’re incapable, buddy. It’s just that I don’t think anyone should have to engage in violent acts, especially if they can avoid it._

_I had to come out here to help protect my mother, you, and our country. I wouldn’t have chosen this if I saw a peaceful option to protect us all. Now, I know you want to protect everyone you love just as much as I do, but I just…dammit Stiles, I wanted you safe. You’re in so much danger now that you’re here._

_I know you’ll probably think I’m being too much of an alpha right now, but I can’t help the way I feel. I know you omegas are tough, and that you’re smart, and capable. I just don’t want any omega involved in this war. They should be protected. Is it really a bad thing that I want you all safe?_

_I’m also not happy about Allison being out here, but if she wasn’t I don’t think I ever would have met her. Plus, when I suggested that she opt out of military life when she got a chance, she hit me and she hasn’t written me a letter back since. I need help, what did I do wrong?_

_I really am happy you’re okay. I love you, man._

_Stay safe,_

_Scott_

     I write back to him:

     _Scotty,_

_Listen, really listen. Don’t just pretend to read this and then get grumpy because it doesn’t give you the answers that you want. I know how stubborn you can get, and while that can be an admirable quality it’ll do you no favors at the moment._

_It’s good that you know all omegas are strong, intelligent, and capable. However, those words mean absolute shit when you follow it up with restrictions on what omegas should and should not do._

_I know that you don’t support war, or any kind of violence. I’m not super keen on violence when there are other solutions either. That being said, sometimes violence is necessary._

_Also, t_ _o be perfectly frank, buddy. YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHAT CAREER CHOICES OR PERSONAL CHOICES ARE RIGHT FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF._

_Neither Allison, myself, or any other omega cares if you approve of what we choose to do in our everyday life. We’re not creatures that are meant to be kept hidden from the realities of life, that’s treating omegas like children and it sets us back._

_When you told Allison she needed to make a different career choice, you were belittling the choice she had already made. She likes working in the military Scott. If you can’t accept that, and keep your mouth shut about it, then you’ve picked the wrong girl._

_When you love someone, you have to accept them for who they are. Allison is a warrior, that’s who she is. You need to learn to respect that or you’ll lose her._

_I’m sorry if this letter was harsh, but you did ask._

_I just want to let you know that I love you too, buddy._

_Keep yourself safe,_

_Stiles_

     I also wrote a note to Derek. It reads:

     _Dear Derek,_

_I think we should write each other. I know we didn’t really discuss this, and if you don’t want to I understand._

_I just enjoyed our time together. When we’re not arguing, we seem to have some decent… chemistry. I’d like to actually talk to you, instead of using vague language that means nothing._

  
  _There’s no hard feelings if no response ever comes to this, I just thought I’d take a chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Stiles_

     I’ve had the letter and the notes on me for the last two days. Allison is meeting Scott tonight for the check in. I slip the folded up paper into her hand and smile. She notices the one for Derek and smirks.

     She says, “Good date?”

     I shrug and say, “I’ve had worse.”

     She just hums.

     We actually have a lot of information to give to the Wolf Pack right now. It’s been a very eventful two months. It turns out Allison was right, and there were some Jewish people hiding in Spa. She’s gained the trust of the people harboring them, and now we’re working on getting them to safety. I also have gained a really good knowledge of the train stations and what certain codes mean. I have lists of where large groups of Nazi soldiers will be travelling for the next two months.

     Hopefully, Derek and Scott’s team will be able to help us.

     I think something big will come from all of this information, I don’t know why, I just do.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we have almost the last two months in Belgium.  
> Next up are the transfers and trip to Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This is unbetaed.  
> Also, thanks for reading! I hope you guys are enjoying the story :)

     Location: Spa, Belgium

     Languages Spoken while Undercover: Dutch, French, and German.

     So, I’ve been on cloud nine. When Allison got back from her meeting with Scott she had a letter for me from Derek.

     It reads:

     _Stiles,_

_I know we didn’t get off to the best start and to be honest, I’m not that big of a talker. I do want to get to know you better though, and if you’d like to, I think we should write to each other._

  
_Sincerely,_

_Derek Hale._

     I know it’s not a lot, but I like that he thought of getting to know me before I suggested it.

     It’s not only that either. Things have really been falling into place over here.

     The group of people Allison found officially decided they want our help getting out of Belgium, so tonight when I meet with Derek we’re going to further discuss an extraction plan. If he doesn’t already have one set up. Also, I found out there is a lot of talks about destroying certain train tracks from Resistance groups here in Belgium. I want to make sure Derek and his team steer clear of them.

     When I go to meet Derek, I’m expecting to have to wait awhile for him to show up again but, he’s at the same fountain from last time waiting for me.

     This time I sidle up to him and say, “Hey stranger.”

     He wraps an arm around me and kisses me on the cheek and says, “Hey you.”

     I shift so that I’m standing in front of him and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, he wraps his around my waist and we hug. I lean up to his ear and say, “Take me somewhere private.”

     He looks a bit shocked. I think he’s still in fake relationship mode. I raise my eyebrows at him and he seems to get this isn’t me coming on to him. He says, “I can do that.”

     He leads me far away from the city center to mostly abandoned and bombed out buildings. We walk into a smaller and slightly more intact one. He lights a candle that’s on top of a small table surrounded by makeshift chairs. He says, “It’s one of our resting points between our base and the city. It’s abandoned and people rarely come over this way. Bad memories.”

     I nod. “I can see that.”

     We sit beside each other and I hand Derek the coded letter explaining all Allison and I have found. As well as one for him from me. Derek hands me two from Scott for Allison and I, and one to me from him. Then, he asks, “So, I take it you have more than just the usual report for me.”

     “You’re correct. I need to discuss the group of people that need an escape route. They’re in the center of town, and some people are beginning to suspect there’s more people living in the house than they originally thought. They won’t be safe here for much longer. Please tell me you have news about that?”

     He nods. “As a matter of fact, I do. I was actually going to suggest we come here if you didn’t. We’re not authorized to remove anyone. Anything like that would have to be done completely under the radar. It’s risk-”

     “Of course it’s risky, but that doesn’t mean it’s not the right thing to do.”

     He holds up his hands and says, “I’m not disagreeing with you about that, Stiles. Listen, I talked to my team, and we decided it was worth the risk. We meet up with a supply unit every month. They take back roads and terrain that any sane person would steer clear of. We’ve talked to them and they said they have room and can get your people to a supply boat, which will then take them to safety.”

     I launch myself at Derek and hug him. “Thank you.”

     He says, “No need to thank me. Like you said, it’s the right thing to do.”

     I pull back and ask, “How do you know the supply unit can be trusted.”

     His eyebrows look a bit put out that I removed myself from our hug, but he says “My sister, Cora, is the commanding officer of the unit. She’s, uh, intense, but trustworthy.”

     “That’s…lucky.”

     He chuckles, “Not really. My whole family is involved in the military in one way or another. There’s a lot of us, so you can’t really go in any direction without running into at least a few Hales.”

     I smile and ask, “Would you by any chance be related to Laura and Peter Hale?”

     He looks surprised, “Yes, have you met them?”

     “Yeah, they helped train me.”

     He smirks, “Then I better not get on your bad side.”

     I smile back and move a little closer. “That’s right, buddy.” We kind of lean towards one another before I realize what we’re doing. I mentally shake myself, we’re talking about serious issues. There’s no time for flirting. “We need to work out the details.”

     He puts on a serious face, and says, “Yes, of course. Um, eh-hmm, over the course of the next week you’ll need to lead them here, at night obviously. From here we’ll travel to the outskirts of town where our trucks will be waiting for us. We’ll take them to our base. Once everyone, including Allison and you who will be last, are at the base we’ll rendezvous with Cora and her team.”

     “We’re travelling to our next location with you?”

     “Yes, it’s incredibly dangerous to travel there alone, so we’ll be accompanying you and working a lot closer than normal. We’re going into Germany. “

     My breath catches a bit. “Oh. What city will Allison and I be based in?”

     “Everywhere. You’ll be moving on the outskirts every month with my team. Allison and you will be doing reconnaissance in pubs and restaurants. Kind of like you do now, but with more immediate information coming to us so we can streamline the process.”

     I nod and say, “Efficient.” It is, Allison and I might even get to know if our information does any good. I add, “I have a warning. It’s in the letter, but we need to avoid train tracks. Resistance groups have been eyeing them seriously.“

     He gives me shifty eyes and says, “You mean like the ones on the Ambleve River?”

     “How’d you know?”

     “We may have let information slip to certain sources. We can’t do anything about the tracks right now but there are a lot of German soldiers using them, and it’d be a shame for that information to go to waste.”

     I give him the side eye and ask, “Isn’t that risky?”

     “Hey, the order to let the information slip didn’t come from me. That goes higher up.”

     “That’s diabolical.”

     “That’s war.”

     I nod and say, “Fair point. So, what night exactly do you want Allison and I to start the transfers?”

     “You start tomorrow night, and you should all have travelled over by Saturday. We’re giving you guys a full seven days. There’ll be someone here every night to help transfer the civilians. Don’t trust them unless they have a triskele on their left wrist.” To illustrate he shows me his.

     I ask, “Is that a tattoo?”

     “No, just a temporary mark done with charcoal. Although, I do have a triskele tattoo, but that’s on my back.”

     I blush a bit and say, “I wanna see it.”

     Derek leans closer to me and asks, “Any more information or questions?”

     I shake my head no.

     “Good.” Then he grabs me by the back of my neck and kisses me. He pulls back, “Wanted to do this since I caught your scent in that hotel hallway.”

     “So shut up and do it.”

     He growls and kisses me again. Then he pulls me from my chair and reseats me so that I’m straddling his lap. I can’t help myself, I grind onto him. He moans.

     He moves his hands to my hips and grips me tight, then he starts grinding up into me. I let out an embarrassingly loud and breathy, “hah.”

     We stay like that for a bit, kissing like we’ll never get another opportunity to, and grinding against one another like a couple of horny teenagers. Derek eventually asks, “Further?”

     I shake my head, “Just this for right now…ah…that okay?”

     He nods his head before burying his nose in my neck and saying, “Yeah…yes...it’s perfect.”

     Our movements get more frantic after that. We speed up and Derek begins sucking hickies right next to my collar bone. When I come it’s clutching Derek’s shoulders and keening. Derek follows soon after with a nip to my neck and a low growl.

     We slump against one another after. Derek rubs my back and then moves his hand to my chin and tilts my face up. He kisses me sweetly and then says, “You’re really something. Did you know that?”

     I blush and roll my eyes. I say, “You’re not so bad yourself.” I groan and pull myself from his lap. I look down at the wet spot on my trousers and say, “This is going to be an uncomfortable walk home.”

     He laughs. “Yeah, but you won’t have to go it alone.” Then he stands up and holds out his elbow for me.

     I smile and take it. We extinguish the candle, and then walk back to my flat. We don’t talk a lot, we just bask in companionable silence. Honestly, that’s really rare for me. I tend to talk constantly, but with Derek I find that the silence doesn’t bug me as much as it usually does.

     When we get to my building Derek and I share a lingering kiss. He whispers, “See you soon.”

     “Can’t wait.”

     I make my way inside and go to sleep.

     This next week is going to be dangerous, but I really think we’re doing the right thing by helping the civilians escape from Belgium.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Group Sets Out  
> Next Up, We have more of the same. We also meet some new faces.

     Location: Spa, Belgium

     Languages Spoken While Undercover: Dutch, French, and German.

     I wake Allison up early the next morning and hand her a letter stating the plan.

     She reads it over and her eyes widen slightly. She blinks a few times and then says, “Okay.”

     I snort, “Yeah, I know. Hey, I want to go out on the town tonight. You want to come with me?”

     “Of course.”

     “Good, we leave at nine.”

     We burn the letter and then go our separate ways for the day.

     At nine, Allison and I meet up again at the flat and outfit ourselves in dark clothes and concealed weapons. Then, we head to a small home on the outskirts of town. Well, it looks small. We’ve been there a few times before. It's owned by a woman that frequents the shop Allison works at. There’s a basement area that’s been sealed off and about five people are hiding there. Two omegas, two betas, and a small alpha child.

     Allison and I go around the back and scratch at the door.

     This fierce old beta woman named Camille DuPont opens it, gives Allison and me the stink eye, and then says, “You’re late.”

     She didn’t know we were coming, she just greets us like this.

     Allison smiles. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

     She rolls her eyes and snaps out, “Silly omegas. Get inside before you wake the whole neighborhood.”

     I say, “Lead the way.”

     Mrs. DuPont shows us inside. Her curtains are never open, so we have a good deal of privacy from prying eyes. The closed curtains would be more suspicious, but Mrs. DuPont has long since been considered an odd sort of hermit in her community. So, no one is suspicious of her behavior. That being said, we only come here at night. It’d be too noticeable if Camille gained friends after years of surly and antisocial behavior.

     She leads us towards an old wooden table and chairs.

     When we sit down she turns to us and says, “You'd better have good news.”

     Allison and I don’t like discussing things like this out loud. However, Mrs. DuPont has poor vision and isn’t a strong reader. We just try and remain as vague as possible when discussing plans with her in case anyone is listening in.

     Allison says, “We do. It’ll be a slow process. We start tonight.”

     Mrs. DuPont tips her head down, almost as if in prayer, and whispers, “Thank God.”

     Allison looks startled to see her show an emotion that isn’t anger. I’m not. The old woman uses her prickliness as a shield. I don’t know why, and I’m not going to ask. God knows that wouldn’t go over well with her. If she wanted Allison or myself to know, she would have told us.

     Camille gets up and says, “Come with me.”

     We follow her to her bedroom, and she has Allison and myself move a small dresser out of the way. Underneath the dresser is a trap door that blends seamlessly into her flooring. We open up the hatch and climb down. Mrs. DuPont never climbs down with us.

     As I start to climb down I whisper, “It’s us. We have good news.” I reach the bottom steps first and look around at the others who have clambered around the stairs. Allison steps up beside me soon after.

     I see a blur of movement and then Allison lets out an, “oof!” The little Alpha, Estee, has barreled into her legs in order to hug her.

     Estee Klein is about three years old. She has dark hair that is always in messy braids, and bright brown eyes. Her dam, Ansel Klein, looks on exasperated, but there’s a small smile playing around his mouth. He shares her dark hair, but his eyes are blue.

     Salina Pascal is Ansel’s younger sister, but she could almost pass for his twin. She’s the other omega in the group. She looks at us hopefully and asks, “Good news?”

     I say, “We start tonight. It’ll be a slow process. Estee and Ansel first. The rest of you will go one at a time.”

     Ansel says, “We can’t leave Salina.”

     I say, “We won’t. We’ll bring you all over one at a time, and then leave as a group later. Actually here…” I pull out a piece of paper and a pencil so I can write down exactly what will happen.

     Ansel reads it, and then passes it to the others. He looks like he’ll protest more. He’s very protective over his family. I understand his concerns, but it’ll be hard enough moving all these people without anyone noticing. One at a time is best. We’re moving two tonight because there’s no way we’re separating a mother and child.

     Salina speaks up before Ansel can protest anymore and says, “I’ll be fine, brother.” She gently touches his shoulder. “Take Estee and get to safety. I’m an adult, you know. I can make the journey by myself.”

     He smiles sadly and grips the hand that rests on his shoulder. He nods.

     The other two in the group are a beta husband and wife, David and Lissette Abraham. David is a short and stocky balding beta, with kind brown eyes. Lissette is this tiny slip of a thing with mousy brown hair, and the biggest smile I've ever seen. David says, “Thank you both.”

     I say, “We’re happy to help.” I turn to Ansel and say, “Pack up, we leave when you’re ready.”

     He nods and rushes about the place. Salina goes to help him. It takes about five minutes for him to get everything together. They’ve been on the run for a while, so everything they have fits into two small bags.

     He says, “Estee, come here. Put on your coat.”

     Estee groans but releases Allison from her constant affection to march back to her mother. She asks, “Where are we going?”

     He crouches down and puts her coat on her. Then he smiles and says, “On an adventure! We have to be so, so quiet though. In order to go on the adventure we have to sneak through the streets.”

     She smiles wide and whispers, “I can be quiet. Where’re we going to?”

     “A beautiful place filled with new friends for you to meet. Blue skies, trees and grass for you to play in.”

     Estee’s eyes light up. She gasps and says, “Let’s go, mommy! Right now!”

     “We are.”

     Ansel stands up and pulls his sister Salina to him. They hug and he whispers something to her. We all turn away briefly to give them the allusion of privacy. Then, Salina leans down and hugs Estee. Ansel goes and shakes hands with David and hugs Lissette. When he's done with his goodbyes he turns to me and says, “We’re ready.”

     I take one of Ansel’s bags, and Allison takes the other. Ansel hoists Estee up onto his hip and we’re about to ascend the stairs when Estee asks, “Why isn’t everyone coming with us?”

     Allison says, “They are. Just at different times. Before you know it, you’ll all be together again.”

     Estee smiles, and says, “Oh, okay.”

     Thank God she trusts Allison. I mean, we plan on bringing everyone over, but there are no guarantees in the world right now. We can’t tell that to a three year old though.

     When we get back into the bedroom we move the dresser back into place and then Camille hugs both Estee and Ansel. She says, “Have courage, young ones.” Then she gives both of them kisses on their foreheads.

     Finally, we head out into the night.

     I lead the way, and Allison stays farther back. We take back roads and side alleys, always sticking to the shadows. By some strange miracle, we only have to double back and out of eyesight of people three times. Overall, it’s a quick and easy journey.

     When we get to the abandoned street we walk a bit easier. I lead them to the same building as before.

     As soon as I get inside I notice candles are already lit, but before I can see who is meeting us I’m tackled to the ground.

     I’m about to fight back when I realize it’s a hug. I’m being hugged. I look down and there’s a mop of dark curls attached to a tan alpha. Scott. He's mumbling something that sounds like, “bi’ve bissed oo oo buch!”

     I laugh out loud, hug back, and say, “I’ve missed you too, buddy!”

     I look around from my position on the floor and notice a tall blonde beta, dressed in a “borrowed” German uniform, and looking mighty uncomfortable. I also notice Ansel, who has been standing frozen in fear in the doorway.

     Ansel collects himself and asks, “You know these alphas?”

     I look up at him and say, “This is my best friend, Scott McCall. He’s an American Soldier, the German uniforms are just a disguise, don’t worry. I don’t know who he is though.” I gesture towards the blonde.

     Scott looks up and says, “Private Isaac Lahey, he’s part of our team.”

     I say, “Good to know.”

     Just then Allison walks in. She zeroes in on Scott and me. She doesn’t glare, but she doesn’t seem happy about our positions on the floor either. Shit. Time for damage control.

     I say, “Get off me, Scottie. This floor is disgusting.”

     He jumps up and helps me to my feet. “Sorry, I just got so excited to see you. I’ve been worried, pal.”

     “Me too.” We hug again, but then I pull back. I gesture for Ansel and his daughter to come closer. I say, “Scott and Isaac, this is Ansel and Estee Klein.”

     Scott smiles and Shakes both of their hands, “Pleasure to meet you.” Isaac comes closer and does the same.

     Then Scott catches sight of Allison and he tries to straighten his hair out, and his smile goes all dopey and love-sick. He says, “Allison, you look lovely tonight. Did you get my last letter? The apology one?”

     Allison blushes slightly. “Yes. It’s good to see you, Scott.”

     He takes a step towards her and says, “You too.” They reach out and hold hands. Then they just stand their smiling at each other. It's uncomfortable for anyone who isn't them.

     Ansel’s eyebrows climb up his forehead and he looks at me. I make an, “I know”, face back at him.

     Isaac pointedly turns his back and mumbles, “Don’t mind us, it’s not like we’re grossed out by your pheromones or anything.”

     I clap my hands and say, “Okay, we gotta get going. Time is of the essence here. Scott and Allison, how about you guys start writing to each other again. Agreed? Agreed. Now, we really have to get these guys moving.”

     They jump apart and Allison is once again all business. “Of course.” She smiles at Ansel and Estee. She gives the little girl one last hug and says, “I’ll see you at the end of the week. Be good, and listen to your mother.”

     Estee nods like this is the most serious thing she will ever agree to.

     Allison says to Ansel, “They’re good men. A little rough around the edges, but good. You can also always trust Scott here if you need anything. We’ll see you guys soon.”

     Isaac says, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

     Ansel smirks at Isaac but says, “Thank you so much, all of you.”

     I give them both hugs of my own. Sure hugging isn’t exactly military protocol, but who cares? I’ve grown attached to them all, and I want them safe and happy. Plus, I’ve done a lot that hasn’t exactly been military protocol while I’ve been out on these missions.

     Allison then says, “I’ll write you Scott. I’ll send the letter tomorrow night.”

     Scott beams and says, “Me too.”

     They start doing that smiling and staring thing again. Good God, they just need to get fresh already. You could drown in all the pheromones their releasing into the air.

     I clear my throat and they snap out of it.

     Scott says to me, “See you soon, pal.”

     “Right back at you.”

     I nod at Private Lahey, he nods back and then heads out the door first.

     Scott turns to Ansel and says, “Follow me, sir. I’ll get you to the next location safe and sound.”

     They leave. Allison and I extinguish the candles, and then head back to our flat. Moving much easier now that we don't fear being caught.

     I really hope the rest of the week goes as well as tonight did. I’m still kind of blown away about it all.

     Just as we’re about to go to sleep Allison asks, “Aloin? Is there anything going on between you and _him_?”

     “Your _him_ , or my _him_?”

     “My _him_.”

     “No, we really are just friends. More like brothers than anything else.”

     She relaxes into the covers and says, “Good.”

     I laugh and we both settle into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. It's been way too long. It'll get better when I'm on break from school, but until then, the updates will continue to be very sporadic.   
> Thank you all for your patience!  
> This chapter isn't as long as I originally planned, but I decided to break up the transfer stories into smaller chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Oh, BTW, I describe Ansel as Estee's "dam" in one sentence, but I call him her "mother" in the others. Biologically, he is her mother. I just thought that describing him as a dam first would help to clarify his gender early on and remove any confusion. Sorry if that backfired.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second transfer goes through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update has taken forever and a day. It was not my intention to leave you guys hanging like that. Updates will still be super sporadic, but just hang in there! I'll do my best to update, but the speed of the updates will be more tortoise and less hare due to school and life nonsense.  
> I hope that made sense.  
> Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, liked, and/or commented on my story. You guys are amazing!

     Location: Spa, Belgium

     Languages Spoken While Undercover: Dutch, French, and German.

     What’s left of the night passes quickly. Allison and myself get up and wearily head to work. We have to keep up the charade as long as possible. Luckily, the day passes in a blur. Allison and I meet up at the flat once again and dress in dark clothes and hidden weaponry. Then we head over to Mrs. DuPont’s. We don’t talk much. We’re nervous about how tonight will play out.

     When we get to Mrs. DuPont’s we don’t even have to scratch at the door. Camille is already swinging it open and glaring at us as if we’re naughty children who are trespassing in her garden. She jerks her chin, it’s a gesture that demands we come in. We move quickly and quietly through the house to where everyone is hiding out. When we get down the stairs Lissette is already waiting with her bags packed. Her husband, David, is standing behind her with his hands clamped on her shoulders.

     Both Lissette and David are perfect beta specimens. They are unassuming, kind, and smell neutral. Lissette has light red hair, is a bit plump, and has large brown eyes. David is bald, has a full beard, and his hazel eyes are made smaller by the thick glasses he wears. There was something about them though that made you want to be near them. They had a calming presence.

     I ask, “Are you ready, Lissette?”

     She nods, “One more moment, please.”

     I say, “Okay.”

     Allison and I turn our backs to give her and David some privacy when Salina appears out of nowhere and stands in front of us wringing her hands. Her big blue eyes filled with questions.

     Salina asks, “Are they okay?”

     Allison says, “They’re great. We left them in the hands of very capable soldiers.”

     Salina squeaks out, “Soldiers?!”

     I say, “American ones. I know one of them personally, he’s like my brother. He’s a good man and will take great care of your brother and niece.”

     She looks relieved and huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, yeah, stupid question. Sorry. Of course they’re American, you’re American, so it makes sense that your contacts are American as well. I’m sorry. It’s just…I just worry.”

     I put my hand on her soldier and say, “Hey, it’s okay. Mentioning soldiers can send anyone into a panic nowadays.”

     She smiles weakly and says, “Yeah, you're right.”

     We hear a quiet cough behind us and turn to look at the teary-eyed Abrahams.

     Lissette says, “I’m ready now.”

     Allison says, “Alright, let’s head out. Lissette, Stiles is leading the way tonight, and you will be sticking to me like glue.”

     She nods tightly. Salina gives her a quick hug. Then Lissette shares another kiss with David. It’s quick and passionate. They look at each other for a brief moment as if they’re trying to memorize each other’s features, and then they break apart.

     We head up the stairs and out into the night once more.

     This night’s trip is not as easy as the first one. There are more German soldiers out and about for some reason. Lissette is notably nervous as well. In fact, she looks frayed.

     That’s not good. Nothing will give us away quicker than someone who looks like they’re expecting to get caught. It draws the eye. With every wide-eyed glance behind her, every flinch at a noise in the night, and every wring of her pale hands she’s announcing to the entire world that she’s doing something that could get her in trouble.

     Ansel and Estee were better at sneaking through the night than Lissette. Though, I suppose that’s because Ansel has gotten good at pretending everything is alright for his daughter, whereas Estee is basically a baby. She knows enough to be quiet, but she’s still at that age where she believes it when her dam says everything is going to be okay.

     Lissette very much knows that we’re taking a risk here. She knows what awaits her if she gets caught. Were we in a safe place, I wouldn’t begrudge her for this show of emotion. But, we are not in a safe place. We are in enemy territory. She cannot afford to be a scared child right now. She has to be brave. Not only for herself, but for her husband. If we all die tonight, David is stuck in that basement.

     I don’t say any of this to her, and neither does Allison. We know that she knows what’s at stake.

     Allison does look frustrated though. When she doesn’t have to keep up the mask of ‘sweet omega’, her eyes become that of a warrior. Her posture strong and straight. She could almost be a statue of a warrior princess. Cold, calculating, and breathtaking in her fury. And at this moment, she very much looks like a warrior.

     This makes Lissette even more nervous.

     I huff and pick up the pace. We’ve gotta get there before Lissette loses her shit, and/or, Allison glares her into a panicked state. About three blocks away from where we need to be there are several German soldiers shooting the shit. I double back and pull Allison and Lissette into an abandoned alleyway.

     I whisper, “German Soldiers. Can’t go around them without risking we’d run into more. We need a distraction.”

     I’m about to suggest I’ll be the distraction when Allison interrupts me. She says, “I’ll do it. I need to let off some steam.”

     Before she leaves I grab onto her arm and whisper lowly so that Lissette can’t here. “No deaths, unless you can hide the body successfully. We can’t afford them to be more alert at night. We still have the others to think about.”

     Allison nods sharply and then takes off.

     I turn to Lissette and say, “We wait five minutes and then move out. You’re doing great Lissette. We’re almost there.”

     She nods, but her eyes are watering. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I’m trying. I really am. I-I just, I lost all my family you know…the soldiers found them. They were sent away to the camps. I think they all might be dead…If David hadn’t met Camille when he did, we might have died too. We barely escaped them.”

     I pull her to me and hug her. I say, “You’ll escape them again, Lissette. We’ll get you out. You need to trust us though. Stay calm and keep close. We have to move now, alright?”

     She chokes off a sob into my chest but nods.

     We head out again. Lissette is doing slightly better. She still jumps at noises and wrings her hands, but she’s stopped looking behind us. We move swiftly through the streets and eventually make it to the abandoned building. Tonight there are two betas there I don’t recognize, a petite blonde woman and a tall man.

     I move myself to stand in front of Lissette and say, “Show me your wrists.”

     The blonde rolls her eyes and reluctantly rolls up her sleeve to expose the triskele. She makes eye contact as she licks her middle finger and uses it to show me how it’s made of charcoal. The man shows me his wrist triskele, he does not lick his middle finger though. He mainly just watches the blonde fondly.

     She says, “Private Erica Reyes and Corporal Vernon Boyd, at your service kitten.”

     The corporal says, “Call me Boyd.”

     I say, “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Staff Sergeant Stiles Stilinski, and this is Lissette Abraham.”

     Boyd tips his head and says, “Ma’am.”

     Erica winks at her.

     Lissette looks flushed as she says, “Nice to meet you both.”

     They brief me on the fact that Ansel and Estee made it to camp safely. I tell them that German soldiers were seen relatively near this safe house. I give Lissette a hug, and then they head out. I basically sprint back to the flat. It’s easier on my own to go through the streets unnoticed. Though, that’s thanks to all the training I’ve received. Allison is already in bed by the time I make it back.

     I ask, “You alright?”

     She smiles, “Perfect, you?”

     I don’t feel like analyzing whether or not the smile is because she killed someone, or if it’s because she outsmarted them. So I just say, “Same.”

     I have a hard time sleeping. Tonight felt too close. Hopefully tomorrow night will go easier.


End file.
